Picturesque
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Upon hearing of the Admiral's dilemma, Asashio is more than happy to assist him... though she never expected how things would turn out. [Smut]


**Picturesque**

''Here's the documents you request, Admiral.''

''Mm. Thanks, Asashio.''

Asashio smiled lightly, a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks as he handed over the small pile of documents before returning to her previous duty – organising the filing cabinet. It wasn't the most entertaining of jobs, but it was one that needed to be done, and one she would happily do if it would make her Admiral's life easier.

It was early afternoon, barely over halfway through the day by this point. The sun peered through the wide window of the Admiral's office, several of the smaller windows opened to let some fresh air in. She was his secretary for the day; the position usually rotated on a daily basis with a list of pre-selected Ship-Girls. Some girls weren't fond of the duty due to how boring it was, but Asashio adored her Admiral too much to find it even remotely boring.

As she organised the cabinet however Asashio couldn't help but shoot glances back at her Admiral, worry settling in her heart. Something was bothering him. She could tell due to being around him so long, seeing the minor twitches and tells that spoke of how distracted he was; from the twitch in his wrist to the distant look he got in his eyes.

Summoning up her courage, the dutiful Destroyer discreetly wandered back over to his desk. ''Are you alright, Admiral?''

''Hm? Ah, yes, I'm fine.'' The Admiral smiled slightly, waving her worries off.

''Admiral...'' Asashio drew her word out, lacing every syllable with worry – leaning forwards slightly and giving him puppy-dog eyes.

No matter how strong he was, she had learned that he couldn't resist cute things. That notion was confirmed as he blushed lightly, blowing a sigh out and leaning back in his chair. After a moment the Admiral spoke.

''I like to sketch and photo people in my free time.'' He told her, slightly embarrassed. ''But as of late my most recent partner, Kaga, decided that she isn't interested anymore, since she wants to focus more on her training. As such, I don't have anyone to draw, and I'm trying to think of anyone who might be interested in it...''

He trailed off, glancing at her curiously. Asashio felt her cheeks heat up and she smiled, unconsciously tugging on the hem of her skirt as she straightened up.

''I can become your partner, Admiral!'' The Destroyer happily offered, eager to help.

''You sure? It'll be embarrassing for you...'' The Admiral trailed off.

Asashio shook her head, smile not fading. ''I'll do it, Admiral!''

''Haah... thanks, Asashio-chan. Meet me in my room at six tonight, alright?''

''Hai!''

X-x-X

As per requested Asashio arrived at the Admiral's dorm not a minute past six, ready to assist him with his sketching.

Upon getting started however, she realised it may be a little trickier than she anticipated. Not only did she have to strike a pose and stay that way for up to an hour or more, but she also had to do it _in her underwear_. That fact in particular made her blush, though after some gentle prodding from the Admiral about 'capturing her beauty' she obliged, stripping down before him.

That was how she found herself standing before the Admiral while he sat on the edge of the bed, a sketch pad in hand and pencil moving unceasingly. Idly Asashio realised why Kaga might've gotten tired of doing this; having to remain perfectly still for over an hour was really starting to strain her muscles. She stood normally, back arched slightly and one hand by her left ear and brushing her hair back. It was a challenge to remain still, largely because the slightest movement would cause her hair to move about, but she endured.

Mercifully she didn't have to wait much longer. ''Alright, that's enough.''

Instantly Asashio released an explosive sigh, letting her arms drop. Her body ached from been stuck in such a position without being able to move, a fact the Admiral was clearly aware of – offering her an apologetic smile and wordlessly turning the sketch pad towards her. It looked good, she had to admit – the shading, the curves to her body, everything was so detailed it could be mistaken for a photograph.

''It's good.'' Asashio complimented lightly, satisfaction tingling in her chest.

''Thanks.'' The Admiral smiled at her, before gesturing to the bed. ''I can give you a massage, if you want. I know posing for so long can hurt a little.''

Asashio hesitated for a moment, but upon seeing his inviting smile she slowly nodded, cheeks reddening as she sat down onto the bed. At his command she laid herself down on her front, folding her arms under her chin and staring ahead. Her embarrassment was only heightened as she felt the bed behind her depress from him shifting, and she didn't need to look behind her to know he was kneeling behind her.

She could feel his eyes roaming over her back, and her cheeks darkened as she remembered she was wearing nothing but her pale blue panties and bra. Despite her embarrassment Asashio pushed it down, instead focusing on the pillows in front of her, distracting herself. That lasted only for a few seconds until her focus was broken by the sensation of his hands on her shoulders – and she had to resist the urge to groan as he started rolling his palms into her skin, easing her tense muscles.

''Mhm...'' Asashio let out a slurred moan, her tense muscles quickly melting and turning to putty under his masterful hands.

She lost track of time, fully focused on his hands as they soothed her stiff shoulders and moved down her back, working out the kinks in her spine. He briefly did the base of her back before moving to her thighs, fingers masterfully squeezing and rolling her muscles until the tension seeped out of them. He moved all the way down to her feet, her toes curling as he massaged them too.

He went back up her sides and to her arms, working on them too – before he leaned in, whispering in her ear. ''Hey, Asashio-chan...''

''Mhng...?'' The Destroyer slurred, making a vague sound of confusion.

''I need to do parts I can't reach, with your underwear in the way.'' He told her, his whisper brushing against her ear like a delicate breeze. ''Can I...?''

Even in her addled state of mind, she had enough modesty to feel embarrassed. However given it was just the Admiral... she was fine with it.

''Mn... go ahead...'' Asashio slurred, dazedly nodding her head.

Her pale-blue bra came off with only minor trouble, the Admiral undoing the latch and the back before deftly sliding it off her. Asashio shivered as her small breasts touched the covers of his bed but said nothing, only groaning blissfully as his hands wasted no time in working on her upper back. For a minute she let herself get lost in the blissful sensation, her muscles coming undone and tension leaving her bones.

However she soon felt his hands moving around her sides, massaging her rib cage pleasantly before moving around to her breasts. Asashio moaned cutely as his fingertips delicately rubbed her boobs, pressing against them with just enough force to make it pleasurable. After a moment his hands wrapped around her boobs, squeezing her breasts and sending a shock of pleasure through not only her chest, but the rest of her body too.

''A-Ah... Admiral...'' Asashio breathed, eyes foggy as she surrendered to the heavenly sensation of his hands.

She wasn't sure how much time passed, only aware of the slowly-building heat in her stomach as the Admiral continued massaging her breasts. The heat spread further down to her pelvis, then her pussy – a tingling, lewd need burning in her lower lips. Unconsciously she rocked her hips, rubbing her thighs together as she tried to alleviate the strange heat bubbling inside of her. Idly she was glad that he couldn't see her face; she was sure she was making an embarrassing expression.

His hands slowly shifted down her stomach, working their magic on her muscles and eliciting a breathless moan of delight from the Destroyer. She paid close attention as they moved down her pelvis, rubbing her sore muscles before reaching her pale blue panties. Asashio shuddered as his hand slipped into her panties, his fingers grazing her skin – before he pressed them against her soft pussy lips.

''Mm...'' Asashio moaned, tongue hanging out her mouth. ''Admiral... t-that spot is... Mn...''

''Shh.'' The Admiral whispered into her ear, and Asashio moaned as he lightly bit said ear. ''Enjoy it~''

The Destroyer gladly did, her half-lidded eyes staring at nothing as she focused solely on his fingers. He slowly rubbed her pussy in small circles, his fingertips slipping between her pussy lips but never entering her – always just pulling back at the last second, leaving Asashio wanting more. Despite her complete lack of experience she had enough common sense to know this was more than just a massage, but had no intention of telling him to stop.

Her moans rose in pitch as he used two fingers to push her lower lips apart, slowly pushing a third finger into her pussy. Asashio mewled as he sunk a single digit into her folds, lightly wriggling it around her insides before letting his other two fingers join in – all three digits pushing into her folds. The sensation sent electrical sparks of pleasure shooting through her pussy, a low moan escaping her open mouth as he started fingering her virgin pussy, easily turning her to putty. More so than she was already, that is.

On instinct she started rolling her hips, pushing his fingers deeper into her pussy and moaning at the enthralling sensation. Her hands gripped her elbows to ground herself, but she couldn't muster the effort to close her mouth; she knew she'd be opening it within seconds anyway, so why bother? The Admiral seemed to like that, as before she could blink he brought his other hand up and pushed two fingers into her mouth.

''Mhm~'' Asashio instantly started sucking on his fingers, shuddering as she curled her tongue around his digits.

If anything her licking made him double his efforts, a pleased moan escaping Asashio as the Admiral started fingering her with more intensity than before. She gasped as he scissored the digits inside her, spreading her inner walls apart before suddenly resuming his fingering; repeating the process several times over. Asashio for her part could barely manage to keep thinking straight, her breathing growing shallow and rapid as the heat in her stomach grew hotter by the second, her pussy tingling more and more.

Suddenly she could feel his breath against the back of her neck, before he suddenly started sucking on the back of her neck. Asashio moaned throatily, her whole body buckling from the strange sensation and her inner walls tightening around his fingers, the foreign heat in her stomach bubbling stronger. As if sensing that the Admiral continued sucking on her neck, pumping his three fingers rapidly into her slick folds up to the knuckle.

In the end, she managed to last another minute before she felt his thumb brush against her clit, sending a jolt of white-hot pleasure to shoot through her – a low moan of delight escaping her lips. ''O-_Ohhh~!_''

Any thoughts were erased as she climaxed, her body writhing beneath his as she came. Her juices squirted out around his plunging fingers, her hypersensitive pussy quivering as he pulled the now-wet digits out and wiped them clean on her thigh.

Asashio slowly came down from her high, mind still frazzled but her awareness gradually returning. She twitched as she heard him shuffle away from her, leaving her laying against his covers, sweating and her honey forming a small puddle beneath her.

''I'll be back in a few minutes.'' The Admiral's voice reached her ears. ''Get dressed during then; you did good work today, Asashio-chan... hopefully we can do it again.''

Asashio only moaned groggily in response, twitching.

X-x-X

''Haah... haah...! C'mon...!''

It was the middle of the night, the moon hanging high in the sky and the entire dorm building drenched in darkness. Despite the darkness Asashio found it impossible to sleep; the burning ache between her thighs constantly demanded her attention, refusing to let her sleep until she quelled it. She did, multiple times, but each time she did it came back less than an hour later, and far stronger than last time.

That was how she found herself lying on her side, hand in her panties and furiously fingering herself, muffling her quiet moans and pants with her other hand. If she was alone in the room that was one thing, but she shared the dorm room with Michishio, Kasumi and Arashio. She couldn't imagine how they would react if they found her doing this; the embarrassment would surely make her want to shrink into the nearest hole in the floor and disappear.

Her thumb nudged her clit again, eliciting a spark of burning pleasure and making her hips buckle, snapping her from her thoughts. Asashio barely stifled another moan, pushing her hips towards her hand as she fingered herself. She was getting so close. Ever since the Admiral had touched her there, the burning had never stopped. And she wasn't so impolite as to go to his room to ask him to make it go away; she would just have to wait until tomorrow. Probably after the day was over.

''Uu...'' Asashio whimpered, adding a fourth fingered and rapidly shoving them into her pussy, her movements becoming jerky and desperate as her pelvis tightened. ''A-Ah... yes...''

She quickly flipped over and buried her face into her pillow, sticking her ass up in the air and furiously fingering her weeping pussy – until the pressure inside her grew too much, and she came. With a muted moan Asashio climaxed, spasming and buckling as she tried to be as quiet as she could. Mercifully the room's other occupants were undisturbed, Kasumi giving a little grumble but little else as she rolled over in her sleep.

''Haah... haah...'' Asashio panted, rolling over onto her back.

The Destroyer stayed like that for what felt like half an hour, but in reality was barely a few minutes. Her breathing slowed back to a normal pace and she slowly sat up, wincing as the bed creaked beneath her. On weak knees she stood up and hobbled over to the adjoined bathroom, careful not to wake her sisters up. Thankfully all of them had been busy today, and as such were too tired to be bothered by a little movement.

Asashio locked the bathroom door behind her for good measure before flicking the light on, wincing at the sudden brightness. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust, her gaze immediately going to the mirror. She was sweaty and her hair a mess, parts of it clinging to her face and forehead. Her thin blue camisole was slipping off her shoulder, revealing the side of her small breast.

Her blue panties caught her attention the most, her cheeks darkening as she saw how drenched they were – so much so that she could easily make out the outline of her pussy through the wet fabric. She had came at least five times since going to bed, each orgasm more powerful than the last. She wasn't surprised by the state of her underwear, but that didn't stop it being embarrassing.

Bending over slightly Asashio hooked her fingers into her panties, pulling them down her slim legs and leaving her bottomless. She briefly glanced in the mirror, a strange embarrassment bubbling in her heart as she looked herself over, as if looking for any imperfections. She wasn't the type to be self-conscious... but after what the Admiral had done to her, she couldn't help it.

''Mn...'' Asashio bit her lip, nervously cupping her breasts. They weren't big, but the Admiral hadn't seemed to mind...

Unconsciously she started fondling her breasts, remembering how he had done it. Delicate little touches and little rubs that set her skin on fire while simultaneously soothing her muscles. She tried to recreate the feeling but failed, leaving her helplessly groping her tits. However she did succeed in something.

''Ah... no... not again...'' Asashio whimpered as the heat in her pussy returned, triggered by her idle fondling. She took a step back and leaned against the cold tile wall, the chill doing little to abate the slowly-building heat inside her.

Unable to resist Asashio cupped her pussy and promptly pushed three fingers inside, moaning lewdly as she slid down the wall to the floor.

_'Admiral... I don't know... if I can wait...'_

X-x-X

The next day Asashio approached the Admiral during lunch break, barely hiding her eagerness as she asked if she could be his model again. He looked surprised and asked if she was sure, but she most certainly was. The burning need in her pussy had died down sometime in the early morning, giving her a few hours of sleep, but she was awoken around lunch time by her stomach growling. It was a small mercy that she didn't have any work today.

Now she found herself once more in the Admiral's bedroom. With excitement buzzing in her veins she practically threw off her clothes, leaving her clad in a pair of simple white underwear today – hugging her narrow waist and small breasts perfectly. The heat in her pussy was returning with a vengeance, but the embarrassment of being half-naked in front of the Admiral distracted her enough.

To Asashio's surprise however, he pulled out an old-style instant camera instead.

''We'll use this today, since I don't want you getting all stiff every day.'' The Admiral explained with a sheepish smile, earning a happy smile in return. While it was ultimately a minor thing, his kindness made her heart flutter.

''Mm! Thank you, Admiral!''

He nodded, lifting the camera up. ''Alright, we'll start with something simple. Bend forwards a little and put your thumbs into your underwear; make it look like you're pulling them off.''

Asashio blushed but didn't hesitate, leaning forwards until she butt stuck out. With only a second of hesitation she stuck her thumbs into her white panties and pushed her underwear down an inch, giving the barest peek of her pussy. She stood perfectly still for a moment before the camera flash nearly blinded her, followed by a low whirling sound of the photograph processing.

Next he instructed her to turn around, showing him her ass and pulling her panties a little further down; letting them bunch up and dig into her rear. After a second the camera flashed, and another picture was taken.

Without delay they moved onto the next pose. Asashio's face reddened as she pulled her panties back into place... before bending over and widening her stance, her hands on her shins. Her panties hugged her ass tightly and clearly showed the outline of her pussy – and with another flash, the picture was taken.

''Now remove your bra.'' The Admiral instructed, using the same carefully-level voice he had been using the whole time – easing her embarrassment slightly. It made it feel more professional.

Swallowing her nerves Asashio obeyed, quickly unlatching her white bra and throwing it aside, revealing her boobs. She resisted the urge to cover them and awaited her next order, one that came swiftly. With red cheeks Asashio dropped down to her knees, laying her hands out in front of her and leaning forth – sticking her tongue out as if she was a dog wanting a treat. A flash, and another photo taken.

Following in line with the last photo she moved onto her back, her arms and legs held up – wrists tilted forward like a dog's paws. The position was not unlike a dog wanting a tummy scratch. Due to her slowly-building arousal she felt her panties cling to her pussy, the outline becoming more prominent. If the Admiral noticed he didn't comment, and merely took another photo.

''Panties off.'' The Admiral ordered, making her heart skip a beat.

With only a moment of reluctance Asashio obeyed, peeling her panties off and pulling them down her legs. Once she was fully naked she turned to face him. At his order she covered her now-slick pussy with one hand while draping her other hand over her breasts, as if hiding her modesty. Another photo done.

Next she had to bend over, reaching behind herself and pulling her ass cheeks apart, giving him a good look at her weeping pussy. A flash and whirl of the camera, and that marked the seventh photo done. She wasn't sure how many more he wanted her to do, but she was starting to get uncomfortably hot and twitchy.

The next one was even more embarrassing, and with some reluctance she laid her hand over her pussy – before pushing two fingers into her folds. Not enough to pleasure herself, but enough to make it look like she was. Her other hand came up to her breast and she let her eyes closed, pretending to be in the middle of masturbating. As another flash blinded her, she idly wished he had been to see her last night. She was sure he would've liked taking some photos then.

She was stirred from her thoughts as he beckoned her closer. ''On your knees, in front of me.''

Asashio blushed darkly but didn't let her embarrassment stop her, obediently siting down on her knees. He took a photo but gestured for her to keep sitting, and to her surprise his hand went to his work pants. The Destroyer stared intently as he unzipped the front and reached inside, fumbling for a second – before tugging his rock-hard cock out into the open.

While she knew what a cock was, seeing it in real life and so close... it was enough to make the heat inside her grow worse, making it hard to resist touching herself.

''A-Admiral...?'' Asashio hesitated, looking up at him.

In response he gave her a warm smile. ''Suck me off. I'll give you your reward after.''

The mere mention of 'reward' got her excited, a bright smile crossing her face. Asashio quickly nodded and shuffled closer, bringing her mere inches away from his shaft. She didn't have much to compare it to, but even with her limited knowledge she knew it was big. Pointedly ignoring the bubbling excitement within herself Asashio leaned forwards – and planted a soft kiss on his cock.

''Mn...'' The Admiral groaned approvingly at her touch, prompting her to eagerly kiss his cock again.

The dutiful Destroyer glanced back up at him as she continued peppering his cock with kisses, relishing the chance to make him feel good. An idea hit her a moment later and she slipped her tongue out, curiously licking the underside of his cock and watching his reaction – a smile crossing her lips when he groaned, face scrunching up with pleasure.

Asashio tilted her head back slightly, tongue hanging out her mouth as she dragged it up his cock. His dick felt so hot on her tongue, only further fuelling the burning heat in her pelvis as she grew more aroused. She reached the top of his cock and let her tongue flick the tip, before she got an idea and opened her mouth – taking his shaft into her mouth. The Admiral moaned pleasurably, one hand coming to rest on the Destroyer's head and making her blush.

''Mm...'' Asashio hummed, pushing her head down and eagerly accepting his cock into her small mouth – her tongue being flattened against the bottom of her mouth to allow him access.

She kept pushing her head down until his cock hit the back of her throat, nearly making her gag. Asashio hesitated before daringly trying again, restraining her gag reflex with sheer willpower and forcing herself to take _all _of his cock into her – the sensation of his cock slipping down her throat making her stomach twist. Her soft-pink lips wrapped around the base of his shaft as she reached the end, pride fluttering through her as she realised she had accomplished her goal.

The burning in her lungs however reminded her she needed to breathe, something she couldn't do with his cock in her mouth. With great reluctance Asashio pulled back, his saliva-coated cock quickly slipping out of her mouth as she retreated, taking a second to catch her breath. The Admiral didn't seem to mind the wait, idly stroking her head and picking the camera up.

''Let's continue.'' He said smoothly, his confident voice ailing any embarrassment she felt.

''Mm!'' Asashio happily nodded, opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around the tip – sinking back down his cock.

A flash of light told her he took a picture, but she didn't mind. She was sitting bare-naked right in front of him, and he had already taken multiple pictures of her in various states of undress. Photographing her sucking him off wasn't much more embarrassing. With that in mind she greedily pushed herself halfway down his cock before lifting back up again – eagerly repeating the process, bobbing her head up and down his shaft.

Keeping one eye closed Asashio looked up at him, blue eye full of lust and love as she blew his cock. A flash of light came from the camera but she didn't even slow down, instead only speeding up – her tongue licking and squirming against the underside of his cock while she bobbed her head. The Admiral visibly began to strain, his breathing growing shallow and his expression tightening, something that only caused her to double her efforts.

''Haah...'' The Admiral shuddered, his grip on her head tightening slightly as he pushed her head down – surprising Asashio, though she wasn't going to complain.

''Ahdmiraal...'' Asashio spoke, her voice muffled and sending pleasurable vibrations along his shaft. ''Are you... gonna cuhm?''

The dutiful Destroyer looked up at him when she spoke, only accentuating her lewd cuteness. The Admiral shivered, tipping his head back and groaning in pleasure. Asashio took that as a yes, returning her focus to his cock and eagerly bobbing her head. His cock throbbed and twitched on her tongue, a strange salty substance piquing her curiosity.

''Don't swallow...'' He grunted breathlessly, groaning when she obeyed – pulling her lips off his cock and instead wrapping her soft hand around his dick, jerking him off with eager anticipation.

In the face of such honest eagerness he couldn't hold back, a strained hiss slipping past his lips as he felt his muscles come undone – a burning rush flowing down his throbbing cock as his orgasm washed over him. In front of him Asashio yelped, flinching as ropes of cum shot out the tip and hit her on the face, several more ropes falling short and instead landing on her small breasts and flat stomach.

''A-Ah...'' Asashio mewled, sticking her tongue out and letting a small spurt land on her tongue, prompting her to eagerly swallow it.

She kept jerking him off, coaxing out every last drop of cum until he had no more to give. Only then did she allow her hand to drop, idly licking her lips as she stared down at herself, feeling his hot cum against her peachy skin. A flash from in front of her told her the Admiral took another photo of her, but she didn't bother looking up. When he spoke, however, she did.

''Asashio-chan. Look at me.'' He ordered, calming tone tinged with fatigue. ''Stick your tongue out.''

The Destroyer blushed faintly and obeyed, opening her mouth wide and leaning towards him, like she was waiting on another load. A flash of light and the whirl of the camera immortalised her pose, allowing her to relax once more.

''Go wipe off; there should be a few towels in the bathroom.'' The Admiral stated lightly, turning his attention to the camera. ''When you get back you'll get your reward.''

Asashio happily nodded, making her way over to the adjoined bathroom to get cleaned up.

…

When Asashio returned she found the Admiral sitting near the edge of the bed, a more modern recording camera off to the right and mounted on a tripod, facing him. It occurred to her a second later he intended to film what he did to her, something that caused her stomach to twist pleasantly.

She was stirred from her thoughts as the Admiral spoke. ''Come here.''

Asashio blushed brightly and complied, walking up to him before sitting down, her back facing him. Instantly he wrapped an arm around her stomach, pulling her close so her ass pressed against his still-wet dick, sending a shiver through the petite Destroyer. After moving her into position his left hand slid over her thigh, aimlessly stroking her leg while his right moved between her thighs, coming dangerously close to touching her pussy.

''Mm, wet already?'' The Admiral murmured curiously into her ear.

''M-Mm... I-I got excited... after last time...'' Asashio mumbled embarrassedly, flushing a dark red.

He didn't say anything else, instead pushing his fingers against her pussy. Asashio shuddered at his lewdly-gentle touch, intimately feeling his fingertips press against her soft folds, slowly rubbing her pussy lips without penetrating her. For a moment he was content to tease her, rubbing her slick folds and breathing in her ear, turning her on more than she already was.

A whimper escaped her as he nibbled on her ear, the lewd gesture making her squirm against him. In response he pushed two fingers in, a pleased moan escaping Asashio as his fingers sunk into her wet folds. Her hips buckled and she had to bite back the urge to moan loudly, rocking her hips as best she could in a weak attempt to fuck herself on his fingers.

''Hmhm.'' The Admiral chuckled, kissing the back of her neck and eliciting another cute whimper from the petite girl.

''Mm-ahh...'' Asashio moaned as he swirled his fingers around her pussy, her hips buckling as he added a third finger and began thrusting them into her. ''A-Admiral... m-more... I can take it...''

She gasped lightly as his thumb nudged her clit, sending a burning rush of hot pleasure through her pussy. The Destroyer shuddered as his free hand came up and cupped her small breast, lightly squeezing her tit while he fingered her. His wrist moved faster than before, eagerly plunging his slick fingers into her pussy – the digits becoming wet with her juices, much to her embarrassed delight.

''Hm... you can take it, you say?'' He murmured into her ear, planting a wet kiss on her neck. ''Maybe you... _practised_, last night~?''

The lustful tone he used made her squirm, nodding shyly. Her eyes widened slightly as he suddenly prodded her folds with another finger, before squeezing a fourth finger into her tight pussy. His fingers were thicker than her own, making his four fingers feel nearly as big as her fist. It was only due to her wetness and her prior night of masturbation that she could handle it, a throaty moan of delight escaping her lips.

''A-Ah~!'' Asashio cried out, reaching blindly behind herself and looping her arms around his neck. ''A-Admiral... i-it feels good...''

She titled her head in a weak attempt to look into his eyes, only for the Admiral to kiss her on the lips. Asashio was surprised for a brief second before she willingly surrendered to his lust, moaning into his mouth as he continued finger-fucking her. Even though she had touched herself his fingers somehow felt twice as good, all her nerves burning with lustful warmth.

They broke apart from the kiss and she noticed his growing smirk, his tone filled with quiet intensity as she spoke. ''Hm... I can make you feel even better, you know.''

Asashio was going ask how, but blushed as she felt his cock twitch against her butt. It didn't take a genius to put two-and-two together, and a rush of eager anticipation flowed through her. She hadn't thought of it before now, but having his dick inside her pussy... the thought made her shiver pleasantly.

''Y-Yes. Please.'' Asashio bit her lip, pushing her butt towards his cock.

The Admiral chuckled softly and tugged his fingers out her wet pussy, earning a low mewl of disappointment from Asashio as she was left empty. She ignored the unpleasant feeling for now, sitting up on her knees at his quiet request. Following his instructions she straddled his waist, this time facing him and with her pussy hovering right above his twitching shaft, ready to impale her.

He laid his hands on her hips, nudging her downwards. Asashio didn't question him, trusting him a hundred-percent and slowly lowered herself down. The Destroyer whimpered as the tip of his dick touched her pussy, prompting her to grip his shaft and hold it still, allowing her to push herself onto him.

''A-Ah...!'' Asashio moaned, gasping lightly as hot pleasure shot through her sensitive pussy. Her wetness eased the discomfort from having her first time, and as such as she wasted no time in dropping herself down all the way.

The Admiral groaned approvingly as her tight pussy strangled his cock, the Destroyer sinking all the way down his cock until their pelvises met. His eyes roamed over her nude body as she adjusted to his girth, taking in the sight of her slim but sexy body. While she lacked the curves and assets of Kaga, she still had her own charm. Her small boobs rose and fell with her quick breaths, and he could feel her inner walls squeezing his dick lovingly – taking all his willpower to not start bucking his hips.

Instead he glanced over to the camera, confirming it was still rolling. He wanted to make sure he recorded every second of Asashio's first time – both for his sketching... and for other reasons.

''Nn...'' Asashio grunted quietly, slowly lifting her hips back up – her pussy squeezing his dick every inch of the way.

Just as his cock was about to slip out her folds she suddenly dropped herself back down, impaling herself all the way up to the hilt. Asashio threw her head back and moaned, lifting her hips near-automatically and slowly picking up speed as she rode him. He was more than happy to return the favour, gripping her hips and helping her move along his shaft, eliciting a pleased moan from the petite girl.

As she bounced on his cock he suddenly leaned in, kissing the crook of her neck. Asashio moaned but didn't stop moving – _unable _to stop. The sensation of his cock inside her drove her wild, setting every nerve inside her alight and leaving her wanting even more. Like an itch that was finally being scratched, there was a sense of unadulterated satisfaction from merely having him inside her. She could only imagine how good it would feel when he came in her.

''A-Admiral... Mm...'' Asashio moaned, tilting her head down – immediately cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply.

Asashio moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her ass, hands roaming over her rear and fondling her butt hungrily. The sensation of his cock bumping against her deepest parts each time sent waves of hot pleasure through her, threatening to sap the strength from her legs before she pushed through it, not daring to stop moving for even a second. The tingling pleasure was like a drug, leaving her desperate for more.

The need for air grew too strong and they broke apart, panting and groaning as she continued riding his dick. Asashio laid her hands on his shoulders and looped her arms around him, pulling her flush against him and forcing her to arch her back slightly as she rode his cock, the slight strain fuelling her pleasure further. Her mind was beginning to turn to putty, struggling to think of anything but the Admiral or his pleasurable cock.

''Ah... A-Ah... Ohhh...'' Asashio moaned into his ear, eyes unfocused.

The Admiral's expression tightened, dick twitching at the sound of Asashio's lewd moans. On instinct he started bucking his hips up to meet her bounces, causing the Destroyer's moans to rise in pitch as his cock hit her deepest parts. She dug her knees into the bed and moved faster, feeling her stomach begin to twist and tense, her orgasm clearly beginning to bubble to the surface. The notion only made her more excited, her breathing quickening as she bounced on his cock eagerly.

''A-Admiral...'' Asashio breathlessly whispered, quivering. ''I-I can't... Mn-!''

He groaned as Asashio suddenly stiffened up, a choked cry escaping her and all her muscles tightening up. The Admiral couldn't resist the hot tightness, feeling his pulsating cock be strangled – and with a strained sigh he came, ropes of cum painting her insides white and eliciting a throaty moan of delight from the Destroyer.

The Admiral rocked his hips lightly, shuddered as her pussy squeezed his dick in response, as if trying to milk him dry. After a few more seconds she finally went slack in his arms, panting and moaning as the aftershocks rushed through her. He let her savour the feeling, idly kissing her neck and massaging her peachy butt, feeling himself go soft.

''Don't worry, Asashio-chan.'' He murmured, kissing her ear and whispering into it. ''We can do this every day if you want.''

Asashio only moaned approvingly in response.

[END]


End file.
